Vivian Mob
The Vivian Mob was founded In 1995. A female named Vivian who was the only tamed meerkat was released in the study site. Some Drie Doring males joined her but left. She produced a litter and managed to raise the pups. Some of the Drie Doring males returned and stayed with her. The new group was called Vivian after the dominant female. After the death of the first dominant male, a well known Young Ones male joined the group and held dominance until the death of Vivian. He remained in the group, but later emigrated to take dominance of Gattaca. Since 2000 the group had been led by Vivian’s daughter Rhian and Jim Bob as the new dominant pair. Vivian males had emigrated into the Whiskers, Gattaca, and Balrog groups. Vivian used to be a large mob growing larger with the litters of first Vivian and later her daughter Rhian's constant litters. However, the rise of tuberculosis in the group in 2007 brought the downfall of the great Vivian group. The disease hit the group hard killing the long term dominant male Jim Bob. Asriel, an adult female, died after. Then gradually there were up to five or six TB casualties a month. Soon they were down to only eight members, then two wild males joined the gruop. A mounth later six Commando males emigrated into the group. Rhian's daughter Calypso and Ketamine took over as the dominant pair. Then group recovered and became one of the strong meerkat mobs around once again. The group became headed b Dixie and Lugnut. Dominant Pair Vivian was the first dominant female fo the group with a Drie Doring male. After th Drie Doring male died a Young Ones male named Stinker emigrated into the group. He took dominance next to Vivian till her death in 2000. He left and took dominance in the Gattaca. Rhian, Vivian's daughter took dominance after her. Natal Vivian males took male dominance till some Young Ones males emigrated into the group. Jim Bob established domiance besdie Rhian. After their deaths Calypso took female dominance. She was soon joined by Ketamine from the Commandos. They remained the dominant pair until Calypso had to be euthinized because of disease. Dixie established dominance. Ketamine remained the dominant male for another year until he died. Achelous held dominance but he and all the natal-males left the group and invaded the Zappa. Five Zappa males led by Lugnut joined the group. Current Members The Vivian have 16 members as of May 2012. Dixie (VVF154) Dominant Female ''' Lugnut (VZZM067) '''Dominant Male Andy Mad (VZZM074) Chad (VZZM082) Anthony (VZZM083) Caleb (VZZM085) Flordia (VVF159) Little Zee (VVF163) Adeline (VVF165) VVF169 VVM170 VVF171 VVP172 VVP173 VVP174 VVP175 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Vivian. Vivian (VVF001) VDM008 Arah (VDM007) Keros (VDM009 Silks (VVM001) Captain Joans (VVM002) Asphodel (VVF003) VVF004 Cascade (VVF005) VVF006 Sparkle (VVF007) VVF008 Splash (VVF009) Stinker (VYM005) Froth (VVM010) Gleam (VVM011) River (VVF012) Swirl (VVF013) Rosemary (VVF014) Basil (VVM015) VVM019 VVM020 Izit (VVM021) Imogen (VVF022) VVM023 VVF024 VVM025 VVM026 Zazu (VVM027) Humphry (VVM028) Rhian (VVF029) VVP030 Rapunzel (VVF031) Zaphod (VVM032) Yossarian (VVM033) VVP034 Genghis (VVM035) Attila (VVM036) Alexander (VVM037) VVM038 Kamala (VVF039) VVM040 Govinda (VVM041) Kamaswami (VVF042) Yoda (VVM043) Hong (VVM044) VVM045 Phooey (VVM046) VVP047 VVP048 Vervain (VVM049) Velvet (VVF050) Viv'e (VVF051) Pantouffle (VVM052) Uacari (VVF053) Colobos ( VVM054) Tarsier (VVM055) Macaque (VVM056) Mangabey (VVF057) Patis (VVM058) Sifaka (VVF059) Kat (VVF060) Nourane (VVM061) Tyson (VVM062) DeeJay (VVM063) Domino (VVM64) VVP065 Lynda (VVF066) Sharpe (VVM067) Creag Dubh (VVM068) VVM069 Megan (VVF070) Pippin (VYM019) Dorf (VYM024) Moppet (VYM025) Darwin (VYM031) Jim Bob (VYM059) Douglas (VYM061) John Boy (VYM05?) Jason (VYM05?) Niko (VYM0??) Hannibal (VVM071) B.A. (VVF072) Face (VVM073) Murdock (VVM74) Nyala (VVF075) Kudu (VVM076) VVP077 VVP078 VVP079 Boba (VVM080) Jabba (VVM081) Carett (VVF082) Foxy Brown (VVF083) Grandma Funk (VVF084) Lisa Left Thing Lopez (VVF085) Missy Misemeanour (VVF086) Queen Latifa (VVF087) Thingmibob (VVM088) Busta Rover (VVM089) Doorbee (VVM090) Ghost Face Killah (VVF091) Oogimflip (VVM092) Roots (VVM093) Method Men (VVM094) VVP095 VVP096 VVP097 VVP098 Caffreys (VVF099) Guiness (VVM100) VVP101 Newkie (VV?102) Asriel (VVF103) VVM104 Lam Chop (VVF105) Sharp Sharp (VVM106) Judy (VVF107) Richard (VVM108) Daffyd (VVM109) Marjorie (VVF110) Emily Howard (VVM111) Currey Fuzz (VVM113) VVP114 Tonker (VVM115) Bladers (VVM116) Mr. Dynamite (VVM117) Tomahawk (VVM119) Spitfire (VVM120) Odysseus (VVF121) Hercules (VVM122) Icarus (VVF123) Calypso (VVF124) Aphrodite (VVF125) Bronco (VVM126) Toots (VVF127) Travs (VVM128) Kaz (VVF129) Ms. Jackie (VVF130) Hindu Floaty Things (VVF131) Mr. Chocolate (VVF132) Hans Brix (VVM133) VVP134 Arec Barwin (VVM135) VVP136 Toolangi (VVF137) VVP138 VVP139 Beowolf (VVM140) Cyrano (VVM141) Captain Jack (VVM142) Didly-Bong (VVM143) Meerdog (VVM144) Ketamine (VCDM001) Flash (VCDM009) Jasper (VCDM015) Hector (VCDM017) Danger Wank (VCDM021) Baldersnatch (VCDM024) Max (VCDM028) Moritz (VCDM029) Whiskey (VCDM031) Murno (VCDM032) Amani (VVF145) Halima (VVF146) Limber (VVM147) Achelous (VVM148) Sabirah (VVF149) Sha-Mia (VVF150) Milos (VVM151) Carlotta (VVF152) Burcet (VVM153) Dixie (VVF154) VVF155 Hui Ying (VVM156) Guan Yin (VVM157) Texas (VVM158) Flordia (VVF159) Navada (VVF160) Kanas (VVF161) Ray (VVM162) Little Zee (VVM163) Avent (VVM164) Adeline (VVF165) Burrell (VVM166) Curtis (VVM167) Delron (VVM168) VVF169 VVM170 VVF171 VVP172 VVP173 VVP174 VVP175 Rivals The Vivian's main rivals were the Lazuli, Whiskers and Aztecs till the Vivian moved away. Today their main rivals are the Balrog, Gattaca, Young Ones and Elveera. History November 1994: '''Vivian was born. '''In 1995: '''Vivian was released. VDM008, Arah and Keros joined up with Vivian. However the Drie Doring males left. VDM008 came back, Vivian and VDM008 became the dominant pair. '''November 1995: '''Vivian gave birth to Silks, Captain Joans and Asphodel. '''March 1996: '''Silks left the group and joined the Elveera. '''December 1996: '''Vivian gave birth to VVF004. '''Sometime in 1997 - Vivian males join up with Lazuli females to form X-Files the group. February 1997: '''Vivian and Asphodel were pregnant. '''March 1997: '''Asphodel gave birth to Froth, Gleam, River and Swirl. Vivian gave birth to Cascade and Sparkle, VVF006, Splash and VVF008. '''May 1997: '''VDM008 died '''July 1997: '''Stinker joined the group. '''August 1997: '''Vivian gave birth to Basil, Rosemary, VVM019 and VVM020. '''December 1997: VVM019 and VVM020 died. Janaury 1998: Vivian was pregnant. February 1998: Vivian gave birth to Izit and Imogem. March 1998: '''Sparkle was pregnant. '''April 1998: Sparkle gave birth to VVM025, VVM026, Zazu. May 1998: '''VVM025 and VVM026 were predated. '''August 1998: Vivian was pregnant. September 1998: '''Vivian gave birth to Humphry and Rhian. '''October 1998: Vivian mated with Phoenix from the Elveera. Forth, Gleam, River and Swirl were Last Seen. November 1998: '''Vivian was pregnant. '''December 1998: '''Vivian gave birth to Rapunzel, Zaphod and Yossarian. Asphodel, Splash, Cascade and Sparkle left the group and formed the Rascals. '''Sometime in 1999: Vivian females and Young Ones males form Nemesis mob. Janaury 1999: '''Vivian was pregnant. '''February 1999: Vivian gave birth to VVM034, Alexander, Attila and Genghis. June 1999: Vivian was pregnant. July 1999: '''Vivian agve birth to Kamala, VVM040, Govinda and Kamaswami. '''September 1999: '''Vivian was pregnant. '''October 1999: Vivian gave birth to Yoda. Sometime in 2000: '''Young Ones female team up with Vivian males to form KK the group is lost that year. '''Janaury 2000: '''Vivian gave birth to Hong, VVM040 and Phooey. '''February 2000: '''Rhian mated with Snert. '''March 2000: Vivian and VVM040 died. Rhian became the dominant female. Stinker left the group to rove. Izit took over as the dominant male. April 2000: Rhain gave birth to Vervain, Velvet, Viv'e and Pantouffle. May or June 2000: '''Snert mated with Rhian and Janna mated with Rapunzel. '''July 2000: '''Rhian and Rapunzal were pregnant. '''August 2000: '''Rhian and Rapunzel gave birth to Uacari, Colobus, Tarsier, Macaque, Mangabey, Patis and Sifaka. '''October 2000: '''Rhian was pregnant. '''November 2000: '''Rhain gave birth to DeeJay, Domino, Kat, Nourane and Tyson. Rhian and Izit evicted Stinker when when he attempted to return from roving '''Janaury 2001: Rhain was pregnant. February 2001: '''Rhian gave birth to Lynda and Sharpe. '''June 2001: '''Rhian was pregnant. Izit, Basil, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Attila, Alexander and Phooey joined the Whiskers '''July 2001: Rhain gave birth to Creag Dubh, VVM069 and Megan. Zazu, Govinda and Patis joined the Whiskers. August 2001: '''Tarsier was Last Seen. Rhain mated with Sprite. '''September 2001: Rhian was pregnant. VVM069 died. 14 Young Ones males joined the groupDarwin, Pippn, Moppet, Dorf, Jim Bob, Douglas, Niko, Jason, John Boy. Jim Bob became the dominant male. October 2001: Rhain gave birth to Hannibal, Face, B.A and Murdock. Colobus was Last Seen. Jim Bob was seen mating with Sifaka. November 2001: '''Stinker, Vervain and Deejay teamed up with Izit and two Whiskers females to form Gattaca. '''Febaury 2002: '''Rhain was pregnant. '''March 2002: '''Rhain gave birth to Kuda, VVF077 and Nyala. '''June 2002: '''Pippin, Moppet and Dorf joined the Frisky. '''July 2002: '''John Boy was Last Seen. '''August 2002: '''Rhain was pregnant. '''September 2002: Rhain gave birth to Boba, Jabba and Carett. Velvet, Viv'e, Uacari, Mangabey and Sifaka were evicted and joined the Balrog October 2002: Rhian was pregnant again. November 2002: '''Rhian gave birth to Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk, Lisa Left Thing Lopez and Missy Misemeanour and Queen Lafita. '''December 2002: Lynda mated with Janna. Janaury 2003: 'Lynda was pregnant. Jason and Megen were Last Seen. '''February 2003: '''Lynda gave birth to Thingmibob, Busta Rover, Doorbee, Ghost Face Killah, Oogimflip, Roots and Method Men. Domino was Last Seen. '''May 2003: '''A Whiskers female, Rydapuni joined the group. Doorbee, Ghost Face Killah and Roots were predated. '''June 2003: '''Darwin, Oogimflip and Method Men were predated. '''July 2003: '''Rydapuni died. '''August 2003: ' Busta Rover was predated. '''October 2003: '''Lynda, Sharpe, Nyala, Kat, Nourane, Face and Murdock and Tyson were Last Seen. '''November 2003: '''Creag Dubh and B.A were Last Seen. Rhian was pregnant. '''December 2003: Rhian gave birth to Caffrey, Guiness and Newkie. February 2004: ''' Thingmibob was Last Seen '''March 2004: Rhian gave birth to Asriel and VVM104. April 2004: Rhian was pregnant again. May 2004: '''Rhian gave birth to Lamb Chop and Sharpe Sharpe. '''August 2004: '''Rhian was pregnant. '''September 2004: Rhian gave birth to Richard and Judy. November 2004: Rhian was pregnant. She evicted Carett, Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk, and Missy Misemeanou and Queen Lafita. Niko was Last Seen December 2004: '''Rhian gave birth to Daffyd, Marjorie and Emily Howard. Jabba, Carrett, Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk., Missy Misemeanous and Queen Lafita were Last Seen. '''February 2005: '''Rhian was pregnant. '''March 2005: Rhian gave birth to Bladers, Currey Fuzz, VVF112, Lucelastik and Tonker May 2005: '''VVF112 died. '''August 2005: Lacelastik died. Rhain was pregnant. September 2005: Rhain agve birth to Mr. Dynamite, Nikita, Tomahawk and Spitfire. October 2005: Rhian was pregnant. Sharpe Sharpe was Last Seen November 2005: Rhian gave birth to Odysseus, Hercules, Icarus, Calypso and Aphrodite. Janaury 2006: '''Rhian was pregnant. '''February 2006: '''Rhain gave birth to Bronco, Toots, Travs, Kaz and Ms. Jackie. '''March 2005: '''Rhain was pregnant. Lamb Chop was Last Seen. '''April 2006: '''Rhain gave birth to Hindu Floaty Things, Mr. Chocolate, Hans Brix, Arec Barwin and Jesus Boy. Judy, Nikita and Guiness disappeared. '''August 2006: '''Hannibal, Kubu, Boba, Daffy, Emily Howard, Currey Fuzz and Bladers joined the Balrog. Hannibal, Kubu, Daffy, Emily Howard, Currey Fuzz and Bladers rejoined the group. '''October 2006: '''Rhain was pregnant. Jesus Boy disappeared. Douglas, Hannibal, Richard, Emily Howard, Daffyd and Balders joined Gattaca. '''November 2006: '''Rhain gave birth to VVP136 and Toolangi. '''Febraury 2007: '''Rhain was pregnant. Icarus disappeared. '''March 2007: Rhain gave birth to VVP138 , VVP139 and Beowulf. April 2007: '''Asriel died of TB followed by Jim Bob. Tonker took over as the dominant male. '''May 2007: Marjorie Dawes died of TB. Hercules disapeared. Two wild males Cyrano and Captain Jack joined the group. Cyrano became the dominant male. June 2007: '''Currey Fuzz and Hindu Floaty Thing died of TB. '''July 2007: Cyrano and Captain Jack, Bronco, Mr. Dynomite died of TB. Tonker became the dominant male again. August 2007: '''Trav, Hans Brix and Arec Barwin left the group. '''September 2007: Tonker Spitefire and Tomahawk went roving. October 2007: '''Odysseus, Icarus, Aphrodite, Kaz, Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Thing left the group and formed the Jaguars. Trav died of TB. Two wild males Didly-Bong and Meerdog joined the group. No clear dominant male. '''November 2007: '''Rhian died of TB. Spitefire, Tonker and Tomahawk went roving. Didly-Bong and Meerdog were absent and Last Seen. Calypso and Tonker became the dominant pair. '''December 2007: '''Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch and Moritz join the group kicking out Tonker, Spitfire and Tomahawk. Ketamine became the dominant male. '''January 2008: '''Tonker, Spitfire and Tomahawk left the group and formed the Knights. Max, Whiskey and Murno joined the group. '''February 2008: '''Calypso and Toots were pregnant. Toots was evicted. '''March 2008: '''Calypso gave birth to Amani, Halima and Limber. Toots aborted her litter. '''April 2008: '''Flash and Hector went roving. '''May 2008: '''Toolangi was pregnant. Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Whiskey, Max, Murno and Moritz went roving. '''June 2008: '''Toolangi aborted. '''July 2008: '''Calypso was pregnant. She evicted Toots and Mr. Chocolate. '''August 2008: Calypso gave birth to Milos, Achelous, Sha-Mia and Sabirah September 2008: Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank and Baldersnatch went roving. Two encounter with Young Ones. October 2008: '''Calypso was pregnant. Toots, Mr. Chocolate and Toolangi were evicted. Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch and Moritz formed the Yoshies. '''November 2008: Mo, Jasper, Max and Murno went roving. December 2008: Calypso was pregnant. Toots, Mr. Chocolate and Toolangi were evicted and left the group. Two encounters with Young Ones. January 2009: '''Calypso gave birth to Carlotta, Burcet and Dixie. '''February 2009: Mo, Jasper, Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. March 2009: Mo, Jasper, Max, Whiskey and Murno went roving. April 2009: Two ecnouthers with Young Ones and one with Elveera and Moomins. May 2009: Mo, Jasper, Max, Whiskey, Murno and Limber went roving. Two encounters with Moomins and Gattaca. June 2009: Group split but rejoined group within a day. One encounter with Gattaca. July 2009: Mo was Last Seen. One group encounter with Moomins and two with Gattaca. August 2009: Jasper, Mac, Whiskey, Murno, Limber and Achelous went roving. Septmber 2009: '''Calypso was pregnant. Amani and Halima were evicted. Jasper, Max, Whiskey and Murno left the group and formed the Silverwing Mob. '''October 2009: Calypso gave birth to VVF155, Hui Ying and Guan Yin. November 2009: VVF155 was predated. One encounter with Gattaca December 2009: Limber, Achelous and Milos went roving. One encounter with Gattaca. January 2010: Sabirah was pregnant. Limber, Achelous, Milos and Burcet went roving. One encounter with Young Ones. February 2010: Sabirah gave birth to Texas, Flordia, Navada and Kanas. March 2010: Achelous went roving twice.Two encounters with Gattaca April 2010: Calypso was pregnant. Amani, Halima, Sha-Mia and Sabirah were evicted. Two encounters with Young Ones. May 2010: Calypso gave birth to Little Zee, Ray and Avent. One encounter with Gattaca and Young Ones June 2010: One encounter with Moomins and Gattaca. July 2010: '''Carlotta was pregnant. Achelous and Burcet went roving. One encounter with Hoppla. '''Ausgut 2010: Carlotta lost her litter. Calypso was pregnant. Amani, Halima, Sabirah, Sha-Mia, Carlotta were evicted and left the group. Two encounters with Gattaca. September 2010: Calypso gave birth to Adeline, Burrell, Curtis and Delron. One encounter with Gattaca. October 2010: '''Limber, Achelous and Burcet welt roving. '''November 2010: '''Limber, Achelous, Milos, Burcet, Hui Ying and Guan Yin went roving. December 2010: Calypso died of TB. Dixie became the new dominant female. Limber, Achelous, Milos, Burcet, Hui Yihn and Guan Yin went roving. '''Janaury 2011: Limber, Milos, Hui Yihn and Guan Yin left the group and joined the Hoppla. February 2011: '''Ketamine, Achelous and Burcet went roving. One encounter with Gattaca. '''March 2011: '''Achelous, Burcet and Ray went roving '''April 2011: Navada was pregnant. Dixie, Flordia, Navada and Kanas were evicted. May 2011: Navada gave birth VVF169, VVM170 and VVF171. June 2011: '''One encounter with Zappa. '''July 2011: '''VVF169 was predated. '''August 2011: Flordia was pregnant. Ketamine, Achelous, Brucet, Texus, Ray and Avent went roving. September 2011: Flordia gave birth but lost her litter. October 2011: '''Ketamine died. Achelous became the new dominant male. '''November 2011: Two encounters with Gattaca. December 2011: Achelous, Brucet, Texus, Ray, Avent, Curtis and Delron went roving. Janaury 2012: '''Achelous, Brucet, Texus, Ray, Avent, Burrell, Curtis and Delron went roving. '''Febraury 2012: '''Lugnut, Andy Mad, Chad, Anthony and Caleb joined the group. Achelous, Brucet, Texus, Ray, Avent Burrell, Curtis and Delron left the group and joined the Zappa. Lugnut became the dominant male. '''March 2012: Andy Mad, Chad, Anthony and Caleb went roving. April 2012: '''Dixie was pregnant. '''May 2012: Dixie gave birth to VVF172, VVM173, VVF174 and VVM175. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs